A typical large data center may include multiple computer systems connected to various data storage devices over a storage area network (SAN). These computer systems may host various computer applications which may depend on the data storage devices for their data storage requirements. Since the number of data storage devices in a data center may be limited due to, for instance, cost and space constraints, availability of storage is a critical resource for these computer applications. Under normal scenario, when the numbers of user requests are regular, a computer application may be able to handle such requests without any problem. However, in some situations, for instance, during the time of a festival, such as Christmas, when there may be a large number of user requests, an application may not be able to respond to such requests since the underlying data paths (storage paths) between the computer application and the data storage devices may not be available. This may lead to application downtime which is not desirable from an organization's point of view.